Do I Know You?' An M&S Cinderella-Type Story
by DanaFox13
Summary: Mulder and Scully have amnesia!! Will they find and remember eachother soon?! Read to find out!!! They people at the X-Files forum LOVED this story!


Blind Date

"Do I Know You?"

A Cinderella Story (M&S Style)

"Mulder, watch out!" Scully screamed just before the car screeched off the road and into the woods. They had just come from a late meeting at the FBI. Since Scully's car was in the repair shop, Mulder agreed to take her home. They were both really tired, and that's probably why Mulder suddenly closed his eyes while he was driving, causing the car to swerve off the road. He had awakened at Scully's cry and then immediately hit the brakes. His attempts to stop the car were in vain, seeing as they had already gone into the woods.

            "What the-?" Mulder exclaimed as he tried to steer the car away from danger. Out of the darkness in front of them came a huge tree trunk. 

            "MULDER!" Scully yelled as they hit the tree. Then all was quiet…

"Mr. Mulder? Oh, I think he's coming to!" Mulder heard as he opened his eyes. 

"What? Where-" He said weakly as he tried to lift his head.

"No, you rest." Said the nurse gently as she slowly pushed him back down. "Now, you were involved in a car accident, with a young woman by the name of Dana Scully. She is still in an unconscious state-"

"Dana Scully? I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know a woman named Dana Scully."

            4 DAYS LATER

            "Miss Scully? Miss Scully?" Came a gentle voice from the darkness in Scully's head. As she opened her eyes, the nurse smiled. "Oh, thank goodness! I was wondering when you would wake up!" 

            "Wha-what happened?" Scully said groggily as she studied her surroundings.

            "You were in a car accident five days ago, with a young man named Fox Mulder? Do you recall the accident?"

            "Huh? Oh, no. Who did you say I was in the car with?"

            "Fox Mulder. Do you remember him?" The nurse asked in a concerned tone.

            "I don't think so." Scully said, confused now.

            "Tell me, Miss Scully. Do you remember anything before you woke up?"

            "The last thing I remember is… waking up here. Are you trying to tell me that I have some sort of amnesia?"

            "Well, you did suffer a pretty bad blow to the head, as did Mr. Mulder. We released him four days ago. He had the same symptoms you had."

            "Did he have amnesia?" Scully asked, now worried.

            "Yes, but luckily, this kind of amnesia has the tendency to go away after a while; that is, if you look at something that reminds you of your past in any way; like diaries or home movies."

            "Do I have it?"

            "Well, we can't be sure of that until we run a few tests, which we can start now, if you like."

            "Alright." Scully said.    

3 HOURS LATER

            "Miss Scully?" said Scully's doctor from behind the door.

            "Yes? Please come in." Scully said, anxious about the results of the tests. The doctor opened the door and came to Scully's bedside.

            "I have some bad news. It turns out that you do have amnesia; the same kind Mr. Mulder had." The words hit Scully like a brick. 

            "Ar-Are you sure?" Scully asked. 

            "I'm afraid so."

            "What should I do?"

            "Well, when we released Mr. Mulder, we gave him his home address and had a cab pick him up and take him home. His case wasn't as severe as yours, though. He remembered everything up until when he graduated collage. You, on the other hand, don't recall anything before three hours ago, am I right?"

            "Yes…" Scully said, a little embarrassed. 

            "Well, I suggest you move somewhere near people who can fill you in on the last thirty-eight years. I phoned you Mother. I told her not to come down because your case was nothing to worry about. She said that there was a house in her neighborhood, right next door, for rent. Cheap, too. Would you consider moving there for at least a year?" asked the doctor.

            "Well, I'm willing to do anything to get my memory back." Scully said with a slight laugh. 

            "Alright, then. You mother said that if you choose to move, she would have someone clear out your apartment for you. Would you like that?"

            "I would love it! Thank you, Doctor."

            "Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked, turning to leave.

            "Just one-When can I leave?" The doctor laughed.

            "Not for a few more weeks. Your apartment will probably be sold by then. When you do leave, I'll have your mother pick you up. Okay?"

            "Okay. Thank you." Scully said.

3 WEEKS LATER

            "Wow! It's beautiful, Mom!" Scully said in an amazed tone as she looked around her new house. It was light blue with white shudders with a Victorian front door. It also had a flat roof that you could walk on, using a door from the attic.  It had a spacious backyard with a fence around the outside. It was gorgeous.

            On the inside, it was just as beautiful. Everything was set up. Scully's pictures were on the wall, her sofa and TV were in the living room; it was as if she herself had placed everything. 

            "I'm glad you like it, Dana. I thought you would." Said Mrs. Scully as she closed the door behind them.

            "What's this?" Scully asked as she picked up a book from the coffee table.

            "Oh! The movers found it in one of the boxes in your closet. It's a photo album. I thought I'd leave it out for you to look at; you know, to speed up your recollection." 

            Scully thumbed through the book. Pictures of herself, her mother, her brother, and her late father and sister were plastered in all around the pages. 

            "Who's that?" asked Scully, pointing to a picture of a good-looking, dark haired man. He was sitting on a sofa with a smile on his face that looked like he wasn't thrilled to be photographed. 

            "Oh! I completely forgot! I told you about your family, but not about your friends! That's Fox Mulder. He's your best friend."

            "So that's who Fox Mulder is! The nurse at the hospital told me that he had been in the accident with me. He had amnesia, too. I hope he's okay." Scully exclaimed.

            "Oh, I'm sure he's fine. We could go visit him sometime, if you'd like, but I can't promise that he'll remember you." Just then, the phone rang. "I'll be right back, Dana." Mrs. Scully said as she rushed into the kitchen to get the phone. Scully ran her finger around the picture's face. 'The feeling I get when I look at him, I would have guessed that he was my husband or something.' Scully thought.

            "Honey, that was the FBI-I told you that you worked there before the accident, didn't I?" Mrs. Scully continued when Scully nodded. "Well, they're letting you go…"

MULDER'S APARTMENT

"You're letting me go?! Why? Oh…I see…But couldn't I just work in the storage room or something and work up from there? Uh-huh…okay…I see…Yes, I know- But-Yes, I know I don't remember everything I need to know to work there-But-Can't I just go to the FBI Academy again? Yes, I know I'm too old to apply again-Can't you make an exception? Yes but-No but-Sir-Oh, fine. Yes sir. Yes sir, I understand. Goodbye." Mulder disappointedly hung up the phone. He glumly walked around his apartment, looking for his shoes. He had to go for a walk, just to get his mind off of things. 'Only weeks after I get home from the hospital and already I get fired.' He thought.

ONE YEAR LATER

            "Mr. Mulder, you have a visitor." Said a voice from the telephone intercom in Mulder's office.

            "Who is it, Ms. Phillips?" Mulder answered.

            "It's Andrea Hopkins, sir. She wants to know if you will be continuing your work on that apartment building on Fifty-Fourth Street."

            "Tell her that I said yes, and to come to the new office in two weeks to chat. This is my last day in this city, and I'll be in the new office from now on. If she doesn't already know, tell her that I'm moving and that's why I'm going to the new office. That woman always asks too many questions." Mulder said as he lifted the last of his boxes out of his office. 

            "Yes sir." Ms. Phillips said as she clicked the intercom off. Mulder un hooked the phone and put it in his box. On the way out he passed by Ms. Phillips desk.

            "Good luck moving, sir. See you in two weeks." She said.

            "Thank you, Ms. Phillips." Mulder said as he left the building.

            As Mulder pulled up to his apartment building, he saw the moving trucks that he had ordered were already there. He walked into his apartment and greeted and short, red-faced man at his door.

            "Are you Mr. Mulder?" asked the man.

            "Yeah. Are you from In-A-Jiffy Moving Service?"

            "How'd ya guess?" asked the man sarcastically as he waved a hand over his uniform. "We already moved all 'a' 'da boxes into the truck…Just check around an' see if you missed anythin', 'kay?"

            "Sure. I probably didn't, though." Mulder said, looking around his empty apartment.

            "So, ah, what business you in?" asked the man, trying to make conversation.

            "Oh, I'm the president of Robinson Architecture. Why?"

            "Eh, just askin'. I'm always interested in otha' people's jobs. Gives me ideas for what I really wanna be. I don' wanna be no mover."

            "I see. Well, I should be going really soon, so…" Mulder implied.

            "Oh, yeah, sure. Okay, boys! Move out!" the man yelled. He tipped his hat to Mulder and walked out the door with the rest of his clan. Mulder set off to check if he had forgotten anything.

            As Mulder was feeling around the high shelves in his empty closet, his hand landed on a book. Surprised to find something, he pulled the book down from the shelf and examined it. It was an old photo album. He opened it to the first page. On it were pictures of him as a baby; or at least that's what the label told him. As he turned the pages, he came across a picture labeled "Scully."

            'Scully…where have I heard that name before?' he thought to himself. 'Oh! She was that woman who was with me in the accident! What was her first name? Oh, I'm never good with first names…oh well…' He continued to look at the picture. In it, a young, auburn-haired woman sat of the ledge of an outdoor fountain, smiling. 'God, she's beautiful…I wonder who she was…' he thought as he ran a finger over Scully's smiling face…

LATER THAT DAY

            "Mom! Looks like someone's moving in across the street!" Scully shouted to her mother, who was helping her clean the house that day. 

            "You mean that giant house that's been empty for months?"

            "Yeah! Great, huh?" Scully said enthusiastically. "Should we go greet them?"

            "No, Dana, it's too late…plus, we should wait to be invited it."

            "Yeah, I guess your right."

3 WEEKS LATER

            Mulder sat alone in his big new house. It was Saturday morning, and Mulder has no work to do. 

            'I wish I knew at least one person in this town…' he thought. 'That's it! A house-warming party! I'll invite everyone in town! There'll be dancing, music, and of course food! I'll have it tomorrow!  Oh, that's a great idea!' 

2 HOURS LATER

            The phone rang in Scully's kitchen. "Hello?" Scully greeted the receiver.

            "Hi, Dana! This is Kim Jones from down the street."

            "Oh, hello! How are you?"

            "Fine, thanks. Listen, I just called to tell you about the house-warming party tomorrow. It's a twelve noon. Will you be going?"

            "Yeah, that's sounds cool. Where is it?"

            "It's that giant white house right across the street from you."

            "Oh, yeah! They moved in three weeks ago. What were their names again?"

            "I think his name is Sox Kulda, or something."

            "Hmmmm…strange name. Well, I'll be there!"

            "Oh, one more thing: He's supposed to be very handsome-and very single!"

            Scully laughed.

            " I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Mrs. Jones."

            "No prob. See ya tomorrow."

            "Bye." Scully said before she hung up.

NEXT DAY, NOON

            Mulder looked in the mirror. He was wearing his dark blue jeans and a semi-tight black T-shirt. He was expecting people to knock on his door at any moment, so everything for the party was set up. The food and refreshments were on a table in his kitchen, the DJ was here, and all of the furniture was moved out of the dining room so people could dance. He knew it was only supposed to be a housewarming party, but in Mulder's mind, what's a party without dancing? 

            He went down the stairs to check if everything was still in place. When he found it in perfect order, he went into his large, elegant, and empty dining room to check on the DJ. He was just finishing setting up. "You all set?" Mulder asked.

            "Yep. Just gotta put these CDs out."

            "Cool." Mulder said just as a knock was heard at the door…

2 HOURS LATER

            Scully raced onto her street. She had just come from an extremely long stay at Bill's house, where she and her mom had slept the previous night. Her mom then said that she was going to stay there instead of going to the housewarming party, reminding Scully to look at the time. She had realized that she was extremely late. She now leapt out of her car and flew into her house. She franticly went though her closet for something to wear other than the sweatpants and T-shirt she had been wearing since last night. After much contemplating, she decided to wear a long blue dungaree dress that had a small elastic band around the lower part of her rib cage. She fixed her short, red hair so that it curled under. She put on light pink lipstick, grabbed her pocketbook, and ran out the door.

            When she reached the party house, she knocked on the door. She could hear loud music though the door. A tall, dark haired, strangely familiar man opened the door. He wore dark blue jeans and a semi-tight black shirt…

            Mulder stared in awe at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. A strange feeling swept over him. 

            "Hi!" He shouted over the music.

            "Hello! Are you Sox Kulda?" Scully asked. Not able to hear over the music, Mulder assumed that she had pronounced his name right.

            "Yeah, just call me Fox."

            "Oh! Fox! I thought Sox was an odd name!" Even though he didn't fully understand what she said or meant, Mulder laughed.

            "Come on in…uh…"

            "Dana. Dana Sc-" The music engulfed the rest of her last name.

            "What?"

            "Dana S-" Again, he was unable to hear her last name.

            "I'll just call you Dana!" Mulder said, moving aside to let her in.

            "Okay!" Scully answered, stepping over the doorway. Mulder closed the door behind her.

            They talked for a while, and then they split up when Scully found Mrs. Jones by the punch bowl and Mulder was dragged away by Mr. Melvin, who lived towards the beginning of the street. Soon after Mulder was gone, Mrs. Jones questioned Scully about what she thought of him.

            "Is he handsome or what?" She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

            "You can say that again. I feel like I know him, though…it's strange."

            "Maybe you saw him around town or something."

            "No, I'm not sure what it is."

            "Maybe he's meant for you, like you know him from a past-life or something."

            "That's impossible."

            "Whatever you say."

            After Mulder got away from Mr. Melvin, he caught up with his friend, Josh McGuire. "Hey, Josh!"

            "Hi, Fox! What's up?"

            "Well, nothing, except that there is this beautiful woman who just showed up about a half-an-hour ago. I feel like I know her. It's really weird."

            "Why don't you request a song and ask her to dance?" Josh suggested.

            "Good idea! Why didn't I think of that? See ya later, Josh! Thanks!" Mulder said as he walked over to the DJ.

            Scully saw him approaching her. She couldn't believe how handsome he was. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Suddenly a feeling swept over her and she was lost in a gaze. 

            "Sure…" She said, not knowing where the word came from. Before she knew it, she had taken his hand and was being led to the middle of the dance floor. The song 'Unforgettable' by Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole came through the speakers. He held her close, feeling a little something more than that he knew her. She fought the urge to rest her head on his shoulder. She just held him, breathing in his somewhat familiar scent of vanilla musk, cinnamon, and a hint of Tide. She listened to the words to the song:

_Unforgettable_

_That's what you are_

_Unforgettable_

_Though near or far_

_Like a song of love_

_That clings to me_

_How the thought of you_

_Does things to me_

_Never before,_

_Has someone been more…_

Was it possible that she knew him somehow? That he was unforgettable? Something about him told her this was true, but she couldn't put her finger on it…

_Unforgettable,_

_In every way_

_And forever more_

_That's how you'll stay_

_That's why darling,_

_It's incredible_

_That someone,_

_So unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am,_

_Unforgettable, too_

Mulder now knew he knew her from somewhere. The scent of her honeysuckle shampoo was so familiar! As he listened to the song, he wondered if she felt like she knew him, too.

_No, never before,_

_Has someone been more_

_Ooh, unforgettable_

_In every way_

_And forever more,_

_That's how you'll stay_

_That's why darling_

_It's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am_

_Unforgettable_

_Toooooo…_

Mulder looked down at Scully. She met his gaze. He slowly leaned down as she closed her eyes and tilted her neck up…

            "FIRE!!!" Someone called from Mulder's kitchen; making both him and Scully quickly jump out of each other's arms. Smoke was bellowing out from underneath the kitchen door like a fog machine. The music stopped suddenly as the DJ took in what was happening.

            "I told them not to cook anything!" Mulder said to no one in particular. He turned back to Scully. "Dana, you get out of here…" He then remembered that there were other guests in his house. "Everyone! Get out of the house! I'll take care of this!" He yelled over the shrieks of frightened people. 

            "Fox, are you sure you don't need help?" Scully asked worriedly.

            "No, Dana. You go home. I'll be fine." He said to her, jogging away. "It was nice meeting you!" He called over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen. Scully looked at him disappear into the smoke before following the river of people out the front door.

            Meanwhile, Mulder was coughing in the now-deserted kitchen. He located the source of the fire: Burning French-fries. He quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and smothered the fire. The smoke ceased almost immediately and Mulder was able to clear the remaining smoke out of his house within an hour.

            After he cleaned up the living room, Mulder realized that it was already one in the morning. He dragged himself up the stairs and thought about the woman at the party as he drifted off to sleep…

He was in an FBI office. His hair was different, and he seemed to be working on a very strange case. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Nobody in here but the FBI's most unwanted…" he found himself saying. The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with long red hair and blue eyes. Mulder recognized her as Dana from his party! He wanted to tell her that he knew her, but just then she spoke:

            "Agent Mulder? I'm Dana Scully. I've been assigned to work with you." So she WAS Dana! He was about to say something, but his mouth was moving on his own! 

            "Oh isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded. So who did you tick off to get stuck with this details, Scully?" _What am I doing? _He thought to himself. _What am I talking about?_

            "Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you." She said. Before he could think anymore, he suddenly spoke again.

            "Oh, really? I was under the impression…that you were sent to spy on me." Even though he was totally confused, the words that came out of his mouth showed no sign of wavering. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of white light. When it was gone, he found himself in his old apartment building's hallway. As he looked around, he realized that he was staring at the same woman that he just saw in the FBI, but her hair was shorter. He then realized that he was talking. He didn't hear what he had said, though, because he wasn't paying attention to his mouth and legs, which were moving on their own, but on what the heck he was doing here and how he got there. He decided to start listening to himself to see if it would give him any clues to how he got all the way back to D.C.

            "You kept me honest," he was saying. "You made me a whole person…I owe you everything…Scully and you owe me nothing." He gazed into her eyes. They were tearing up. "I don't know if I wanna do this alone…I don't even know if I can." He paused and continued looking at her. "And if I quit now, they win." There was another pause, and she came forward. He took her in his arms, breathing in her scent as she cried into his shoulder. They stood like that for a while, and then she broke the hug and took his neck. She kissed his forehead and rested her head against his. She seemed like she was trying to say something. All of a sudden, he took the sides of her face. As he looked at her, a strange emotion filled his chest. _I love her, don't I?_ He thought. His question was answered when he found himself leaning forward to kiss her…

            "Ouch!" She yelped, falling into his collar bone… FLASH

"Mulder, watch out!" A woman's voice filled his sleepy head. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in a car. The car had sped off the road and was now driving crazily into the woods. 

            "What that-?" Mulder yelled. Out of the darkness came a giant tree trunk. 

            "MULDER!"

            He woke with a start. He was covered in sweat. After he figured out that he could move his mouth and limbs on his own, he established that it was all a dream. Mulder thought for a moment. _Dana Scully, FBI…I worked on the X-Files, cases of the paranormal… _He opened his eyes wide. "I remember! It was 1993, and I was assigned to work with Dana Scully. She worked with me for seven years…I went through so much with her…I saved her life so many times…I-I loved her…" Mulder thought out loud. "My memory is back! Wait a minute…Scully…Her mother lives on this street! If Scully was at my party, she must be visiting…Oh no… She didn't recognize me last night…That means that…That she got amnesia, too…That explains why she didn't track me down…Oh, I've got to remind her…Somehow…" Mulder decided not to call her mom, seeing as it was two in the morning, so he laid down to sleep. 

THE NEXT MORNING

Mrs. Scully climbed out of her car. She had just come back from Bill's and was just about to climb the steps to her house when…

            "Maggie! Maggie!" Mulder yelled, running across the street with his right hand waving above his head. At first, Maggie couldn't see who it was. When she finally saw Mulder's face, her expression turned from confused to amazed.

            "Fox?!" She exclaimed, walking slowly toward him. He caught up to her and hugged her. They pulled away and she put his hands on his face to make sure he was really there. "I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here?" She asked.

            "I moved into that house over there." He responded, pointing to the large house across the street. 

            "You-You mean, you're Sox Kulda?" 

            "Sox Kulda?" Mulder laughed. "I guess one of the neighbors got my name mixed up. Anyway, how've you been doing?"

            "I'm fine, but that question should be from me to you. What about your amnesia?" 

            "Actually, I came here to talk to you about that. I just remembered everything last night. What about Scully?" At this question, Maggie looked sad. 

            "She hasn't remembered anything yet. Oh! Did you see her at the party last night?"

            "I did, that's probably why I remembered so much. Do you know where I can find her? At her apartment, here…?"

            "Oh, Fox, she moved next door about three weeks after the accident. She's there now."

            "Really? Thanks, Maggie!" Mulder said, running next door. Maggie watched him run to the house with tears in her eyes. She really wanted to see what would happen, but she decided that if she went, she would spoil the moment, if there ever was one.

            Scully was just about to sit and watch some TV when there was a knock on her door. She went to the door and looked through the peephole. She smiled broadly and opened the door. "Fox! I'm so glad your ok! I guess the fire wasn't that bad, huh?"

            "Scully, I need to talk to you." He said, not answering her question. 

            "Fox, how did you know my last name? I didn't-"

            "Scully, don't you remember me?" He interrupted. 

            "I-Of course I remember you, Fox. I saw you just last night."

            "Scully, look," he said, sighing, "Last night…I felt that I knew you from somewhere. You seemed very familiar to me."

            "Oh my God, same here. Wait, what are you getting at, that we knew each other before? That this is…some sort of coincident?" Mulder smiled.

            "Yes! Exactly. Don't you think it's at all possible that we might know each other, since the car-"

            "Mulder, it might be, but I don't believe in-" she interrupted. Mulder stopped her.

            "You-You called me 'Mulder'." Scully put her hand to her mouth. She had thought his name was 'Kulda'. Why did she call him that?

            "…Coincidences." She finished. "Wait, car…what?"

            "Accident. About a year ago. You remember, right?"

            "Your-Your Fox Mulder! The man in the car with me! Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening…"

            "Scully, my point is, last night, I had a dream. I think that you flipped a switch in my mind, or something. The dream was my memories. It's hard to explain, but when I woke up, I remembered everything…I remembered you." He said, looking at her with a hopeful look on his face. Scully stared back at him. She looked off into space for a while. Suddenly, she spoke.

            "Your Fox Mulder, FBI…I'm Dana Scully, FBI…We worked in the basement…I was sent to work with you to de-bunk your work; your belief in the paranormal…" Mulder smiled again and grabbed her shoulders. 

            "Scully, you remember!" he exclaimed.

"I-I do! I…I don't know what to say…" She said, smiling, even though she had begun to cry.

" Don't say anything, Scully, because I have something to say…" He paused and looked at her. "Last night, I realized that I had been given a second chance…I had lost you, but by some strange fate, I found you again…If I ever lost you again without telling you…What I'm trying to say is…" He moved his hands from her shoulders to around her face. "I love you, Scully." Scully looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Mulder. I always have…" She said, her voice wavering. He lowered his face onto hers. She met his kiss and put her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately for a while, their love flowing over them like a soft summer rain on a warm evening. They parted and looked at each other. 

            "I'm so glad I found you." Mulder said softly.

            "Me too, Mulder. I love you so much."  She said, tears now streaming down her face. He gently wiped them away with his thumbs. They kissed again, knowing that the past year would be the last time they would ever leave each other again.  

     __


End file.
